Colour Codes
big chungus PRE-Made Colour Codes These ones are Colour codes that fans haven't discovered. #1 dodgerblue a nice blue works on any pony, If doing an UNDERTALE role-play it's very good for frisks sweater code;6489 #2 violet is a hot pink / purple colour, would work with #1 as the pink in the sweater. #3 crimson a red / magenta beautiful colour which I would definitely use for a Skirt mixed with #9 #4 blue would also work for that sweater, But anyway, it's a great looking blue colour in-between light blue and indigo. #5 gold a yellow gold shiny colour (Default mane colour) #6 goldenrod is a darker version of #5 and looks nice on treasure hunter ponies (Default Eye Colour) #7 indigo even though it's called "Indigo" it is a purple pink dark slightly blue colour. #8 green is a normal green colour which works good as a top hat or a bow. #9 pink works great with #3 and is a light pink good looking colour (The colour is self explanatory judging by the name) #10 magenta is a dark pink purple-ish pink colour which looks great as Pinkie Pie's mane. #11 hotpink is a great pink colour that also looks good as Pinkie Pies body colour #12 aqua is a bright blue which is kinda sore to the eyes at first but if you use it as an accessory or make it slightly darker it looks awesome #13 barkblue blue nice look, works on a lot of ponies and would be great for an ocean esc character. #14 red A hot red fire-like colour. (Default Body Colour) Eye Colours #1 104 Will give you a simply stunning dark blue eyes to make you look really good. Also works great as a Mane Colour #2 194567 Gives you a blue shining purple aqua eye colour which go really well with #2 On the body colours list ( 00cb82 ) #3 989 is a lovely purple pink feel to it, Great for Anime characters, Goes stunning with #1 on the Body Colours list #4 9151 is a neutral brown but great colour that makes you look amazing. #5 201 Is a nice great purple pink red colour #6 695932 A normal brown skin goes #4 on body colours ( ffd498 ) #7 4b5055 A nice kind of greyish blue Body Colours #1 ad9292 gives you a beautiful Red/Grey/Magenta look, This ones just SIMPLY amazing #2 00cb82 is a beautiful minty, mild green, That goes well with #2 on the Eye Colours list. ( 194567 ) #3 8460af is a amazing blue that reminds me of blueberry's an awesome colour for people making fruity berry smoothie related OC's. #4 ffd498 is a GREAT one for human role-plays, Not only does it look real but also goes well with #1 on eye colours list but as a mane colour. #5 135983 is an awesome #6 fcc6c6 #7 c9f097 Mane Colours #1 golden Strangely, Even though the name the colour is a slightly dark #2 d29090 #3 695932 #4 c5ffb8 Colour Combo's #1 MANE: 00ff80 + BODY: 267955 or 90e5c0 #2 MANE: d29090 + BODY: fcc6c6 + ACCESSORY: fff Andrew-Lilly-Sophia-Josh the pony town crew